


The library is the place to be

by flamingoprinsen



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay, M/M, Public Sex, SO GAY, Smut, Unprotected Sex, male!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingoprinsen/pseuds/flamingoprinsen
Summary: You get cornered by the Big Bad Wolf in the library





	The library is the place to be

The library was more crowded than usual, most likely due to the test coming up. At least that’s the reason you’re there, any other reason confused you. It’s not completely quiet and not everyone were straining their necks to read from the books in front of them.

A couple of girls seated at the next table over were gossiping about boys. Mainly the town's own bad boy, Billy Hargrove. It’s not at all uncommon to hear all kinds of things about Billy. And you couldn’t help that you sometimes listen in. Okay, maybe more than just sometimes.

“I’ve heard that Billy has been diddling Jill Sanders,” one of the girls whispered a little too loud to the other.

“Wow, what a skank,” the other girl said, making a show rolling her eyes. They giggled.

You listened in too closely and suddenly you realize your book lay forgotten before you, and you had read and re-read the same page a number of times. You sighed, hitting yourself mentally.

The entire air of the library changed as the doors opened. All eyes were drawn towards the entrance as Billy walked in.  
The girls at the other table started chatting again and all you could think about is ‘what the actual hell is Billy even doing in the library?’ Were those real books he was carrying?

Billy threw his books on a table and took a seat. Visual sign of no motivation at all on his features, you could absolutely relate. Even as the giggly girls continued to gossip, you returned your attention to your studies. There weren’t many pages left of your book. 

You’re so deep in the story you physically jumped when a ball of paper landed in front of your face. You scrunch your eyebrows together and you tried to connect the dots on what just happened. You looked up in search of who’re sending you love letters in form of paper balls. 

How can you even be surprised when at the table directly in front of you, Billy was grinning from ear to ear staring at you?

You refocused your attention on the note. You unravelled it, stared at it for a second. ‘NERD’ is the only word written on it. You scrunch it up again. You’re more upset than you thought you would be from Billy teasing you. It’s nothing new, you only got surprised that he paid you any attention at all.

You raised from your seat. You bring the book you’ve finished to place it back where it belonged. 

There’s no need to keep your eyes staring at the rug among the bookcases like you usually did, people didn’t wander here. You glanced down the fiction section and, oh, there’s a couple kissing against the wall! You looked away quickly, your face hot as a heater. 

You immediately started walking faster, taking a turn down the aisle where you found your book. Still feeling your heart beat faster, you leant against the bookcase with your forehead touching the backs of the books. You took a breath.

“Hey,” a voice startled you. You pushed yourself off the bookcase hitting your back against the wall behind you with a ‘oof!’

“O- ow,” you stammered out.

Suddenly, your mysterious visitor was right next to you taking a hold of your arm. 

“Take it easy,” his voice was low.

You glanced up at his face. Billy. Billy’s here with you, why was Billy here? Did he follow you? Why did Billy follow you all the way back here?

Your out of control thought-train was taking off and you just stood there staring at Billy’s face opening and closing your mouth like a fish.

“Did you hit your head or something? Do I need to take you to the nurse’s office?” Billy didn’t look at you with concern, only with amusement. He laughed and you caught yourself liking the sound.

“I- I’m okay,” you successfully said.

“That’s good,” Billy does that thing with his tongue that he usually does and you can’t help yourself from staring at it as it moved across his lips. You glanced up at his eyes. Shit, he noticed. 

When you got flustered your ears turned bright red, you guessed that they were guaranteed glowing redness right about now.

Billy exhaled another laugh, closer to your ear this time, “Your ears are red,” Billy’s breath ghosted over your cheek. If it was even possible for your ears to be redder, they would be now. 

When did Billy get so close to you? Why was he so close? Billy’s body is pressed against you, his hand was placed on the wall next to your head, trapping you.  
Did Billy not know that you were not a girl? You’re fully aware that you could act feminine at times and once an old man down at the supermarket mistook you for a girl, but you’re still a boy. 

You mentally laughed at the entire thing.

“You’re so cute and it makes me wanna fuck you so hard,” Billy’s words echoed in your mind. 

It took you a second to comprehend what he’d just said to you and when you finally did you became Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer, only your entire face turned red and not just your nose.

You swallowed, released a breath you didn’t realise you were holding. 

“It’s okay, (Y/N), I’ll make the first move,” Billy placed his lips on your neck, “You know, your new shampoo has been driving me wild all week.”

You felt Billy’s lips again, when they moved closer to your ear a breathy moan escaped your lips.

“Sensitive ears, huh?” he took your earlobe between his lips and proceeded by stroking your ear with his tongue. Billy’s hand had traveled down to your waist holding you with a loose grip. He then slowly slid your shirt upwards while stroking your side, and when he thought it was high enough he moved his hand beneath the fabric. 

Billy took a break from basically devouring your neck, “I wonder what people would think if you’d walk around with hickeys on your neck,” his voice had a mischievous tone to it, “I know a few others that have been very outspoken about wanting to do unspeakable things to you.”

“Please…” you tried to speak but are unsuccessful.

“Please, Billy, mark me? I sure will,” Billy said and started sucking harder on your throat.

“Aah!” you exclaimed. 

While Billy’s one hand was exploring beneath your shirt, his other hand had traveled to your back and was currently on its way under your pants. You didn’t know if it’s good or bad that you decided not to wear a belt on this day. 

Billy pressed his crotch against your own and your entire body jolted. He did it again and you groaned but it’s swallowed up as Billy’s mouth attached itself on yours. Billy’s tongue was there and he dominated yours instantly. 

You grabbed onto Billy’s arms because maybe, just maybe kissing him had you weak in the knees and you must hold on to him in case your legs stopped holding you up. Billy squeezed your ass. He kept eating up your cries and moans.

You suddenly got an urge to breathe. You didn’t really want to but you pulled yourself away from Billy and he took a breath as you did the same. Your skin was on fire. Billy was like a furnace. Or was it just you?

Your mind went from being blank to being flooded with thoughts and you got overwhelmed. You looked into Billy's eyes. If you didn’t know better you wouldn’t have guessed them to be blue. Beautiful heavenly blue eyes that you feel very lucky to be standing this close and look straight into.

Billy’s hands weren’t on you anymore, but not for long. Your mind was somewhat too slow to keep up before your pants are being pulled down from your hips. He stroked your dick outside your underwear. You noticed he hasn’t looked down a single time, not yet. Billy’s lips were back on yours, he demanded entrance by licking your lips. You let him in.

You were hard, and dripping, and most likely making a stain in your underwear. Billy stroked you some more, and then his hand moved past your leaking dick, and kept going, until you felt his fingers between your cheeks. 

More specifically, on your hole and for a second you got scared. No one has ever touched you there. No one other than you. You didn’t do it often, but sometimes when you felt like it, you put your finger in. Only one, never more than one. You tried two once, but you chickened out. 

Billy’s mouth left yours, he just smirked when he looked at you. And then, he glanced down.

“Bright blue, not a good color if you don’t want to see the stains,” Billy licked his lips, almost looking hungry. Billy pulled his hand back, eyes returned to your face.

“Turn around,” he demanded.

You’re confused, but you did as you’re told. You placed your hands on the wall that was now in front of you. Billy grabbed a hold of your hips, pulling them towards himself while also making you bend your back. How you stood, your ass was sticking out, and Billy pressed his dick against your crack. 

Billy bent down into a kneeling position on the floor, bringing your underwear with him. His face was level with your ass. Billy placed his hands on either of your ass cheeks, and then he pulled them apart.

“Fuck…” Billy mumbled. 

And then he’s on you. Tongue first, he dove in and started eating you out like a fucking birthday cake. You had to put your hand in your mouth not to scream. You reminded yourself not to forget you’re in a public place after all. And you kind of did there for a moment, let’s be honest. 

Billy slurped sloppily and, wow, you should really have been embarrassed but you’re too turned on to be embarrassed even just a little bit. You just moaned again. You forget yourself and you bite down on your wrist, leaving marks. 

Billy’s hands stroked up and down the backside of your thighs, and moved slowly to the front and then back again. One of his hands then moved between your thighs, Billy took a hold of your hardness. You shuddered. 

You heard a smacking sound when Billy removed his mouth from your wet hole. Your legs trembled when cold air touched the places Billy’s tongue had been.

“Mmm,” you couldn’t speak any coherent words.

“Feel good, (Y/N)?” Billy whispered suddenly near your ear. 

He pressed his body onto yours, attaching his mouth on your shoulder. He lapped at you. You hear Billy’s hands fumbled with his belt buckle and then the zipper on his jeans, he pulled them down just enough to take himself out. You get startled as he smacked his hardness against your backside.

“There, there... Easy, boy,” Billy cooed at you as if you’re a startled animal. 

He lined his cock up with your hole, but he didn’t enter right away. Instead you felt something cold and wet trickle down your lower back, flowing in between your cheeks. 

He walked around carrying lube!? 

Billy smeared some lube over his dick, pumping himself a few times. He lined up again, and then he went to town. 

You were not a virgin, by any means, but Billy was fairly big and for a quick moment your asshole stung and you jolt forward and away from Billy. 

He stopped pushing immediately. He waited, and when your body relaxed Billy started up again. It took some struggle, you’re tight and Billy was not small. Like at all. 

Billy placed his chin in the crook of your neck, he took a breath and inhale your scent. And then he started moving, pulling out from inside you. The pace was slow at first. Billy grabbed a tight grip on your hips and his pace quickened. He fucked you hard and fast, doing his best to make as little sound as possible. Even though there’s a thrill with a chance of getting caught, it did not mean that you wanted to get caught.

Billy stopped. You’re both breathing hard. Billy’s face was still buried against your neck, and you with your hand covering your mouth.

“Fuck…” Billy breathed.

Billy palmed you through your underwear, his hand dove under and grabbed your hardness.

“Ah!” you whimpered. Your entire body shuddered. You could actually feel Billy’s cock jump inside you.

He moved. Pulling out entirely and pushed right back in. It surprised you when Billy’s cock graze against your prostate and your body jerked. He made the same movement once more and touched your prostate again. Your knees buckle and you’re glad that Billy was holding you up, otherwise you’d fall to the floor. 

You’re close now so when Billy’s dick stroked your prostate once again, you almost came right then and there. A moan escaped between your fingers.

“You’re close,” Billy wasn’t asking. You’re unable to answer, only incoherent babble came out of your mouth. 

“I know, I know, baby,” he said, “Let’s push you over that edge, hm?” Billy gripped the back of your neck and began jackhammer you against that wall. 

Thank God for that fucking wall. 

Billy fucked you so hard you couldn’t even make a sound. You grunted once but it almost hurt when it left your throat. Your eyes were closed, you could only hear Billy breathe hard and groan in your ear. 

Billy’s hand moved in tact with his body, in the same tact as his cock entering and exiting your asshole. You’re almost there, almost.

“Cum,” he said. And you did. You came, covering Billy’s hand with your semen. Your body shook. 

Billy followed not far behind, spraying your insides with his warm cum. 

You two stayed like that until Billy’s cock softened, both panting and Billy’s body weight atop yours. He lifted his head off your shoulder and placed his lips on your neck. He did it again and you shuddered with after shock.

Billy pulled out of you. He tucked himself in and zipped up his pants. You stayed leaning against the wall a bit longer trying to catch your breath.

Billy stared at you for a moment, letting his eyes travel down toward your behind, enjoying the sight of it and stashed away the memory for later. 

His hands touched your buttocks, he moved his thumb to press against your hole. You’re still loose and Billy’s thumb sank easily inside. He thought of his semen being inside you and smiled to himself, proud of his handiwork.

He removed his hands from your skin entirely, grabbed a hold of the hem of your pants and pulled them, along with your underwear, up. When you’re finally reclothed Billy pressed himself once again against you. You felt his chest at you back. Billy was taller than you, he bent down to place his face in the crook of your neck, breathing you in. He was enjoying the moment, and of course, so were you. 

And you thought that this was a bit out of character for Billy Hargrove, or maybe you just didn’t know him that well. The real Billy.

Maybe the words of other students about Billy had gotten stuck on your mind and you had built his person around that.

You wanted to know Billy. You wanted to get to know him, but you’re too afraid to ask. You’re too afraid to find out that you’re just one of Billy Hargrove’s one time things.

When Billy was sure that you would be able to hold yourself up and not collapse on the floor, he let go of you and stepped away from you. You glanced behind you, Billy combed his fingers through his locks to straighten himself out.

“You shouldn’t wander this far back in the library, you never know what you could stumble upon,” Billy smirked at you and you spot his tongue dancing behind his teeth.

“Hope we can do this again soon,” he stated. Then he turned on his heel and walked away from you, disappearing among the bookcases. You listened to Billy’s footsteps until you were unable to hear them any more.

You sighed. Your mind was racing, but at the same time it was blank. You just had the school's hottest boy fuck you against a wall in the library. 

Now that Billy was gone you couldn’t stop to think that perhaps this was all just a dream. A very dirty fantasy, but then you realise that you could still feel his cum inside you. You turned around, still leaning against the wall. You took a few breaths. You pushed yourself off the wall, still a little unsteady on your feet.

You suddenly panicked. You had totally forgotten about that very much important test tomorrow and you had to study! 

You brought the things you needed and decided that you’ll study at home. You kinda needed a shower anyway. And to empty your bowels.

You didn’t look around when you left the library, too frightened that people’s eyes would be on you. Judging you. 

Then you recalled Billy’s last words to you, that he wanted to hang out again. You’re not sure, maybe he said that to all his lays, but they were still comforting you. 

A smile spread across your face, and you carried that smile the entire way home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work published ANYWHERE, please be nice to me


End file.
